¿Hacia donde? (Song fic)
by Leik-Zero
Summary: Historia recuerda todo lo ocurrido después de que Ymir se transformara en Titan y todo lo que sucediera en su persona hasta que se convierte en Reina y recibe la ultima carta de Ymir. (Canción Durmiendo con la Luna)


**¿Hacia dónde?**

 **(Canción:** ** _Durmiendo con la luna_** **Elefante)**

Se levantó exaltada. Otra vez ese extraño sueño la acechaba. Suspiro aliviada al hallarse en la tranquilidad del dormitorio de las chicas, pero no podía evitar sentir una angustia indescriptible.

 _Aquí estoy,_

 _entre el amor y el olvido,_

 _entre recuerdos y el frío,_

 _entre el silencio y tu voz_

"Dame ese trozo de pan…" – escucho al otro lado de su cama haciéndola sobresaltar. Sasha balbuceaba entre sueños. Por un momento había sentido que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Salió de la cama en dirección a la cocina. Se sirvió un poco de chocolate caliente y se sentó en las escaleras fuera del dormitorio a meditar un poco. El vapor de la bebida caliente golpeaba su cara y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla cayendo en la misma.

Tenía que ser fuerte. No sabía que podría avecinarse después de aquella batalla en la que Ymir, Reiner y Berth habían huido como traidores, muchas vidas se habían perdido y por poco perdían al comandante.

"Christa… no tengo derecho a decirte como vivir. Así que este es solo un deseo mío. Vive tu vida, con la cabeza en alto" – Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza – "La única razón por la que te secuestre era… para salvarme a mí misma"

 _Aqui estoy,_

 _viendo pasar los segundos,_

 _viendo pasar los minutos_

 _viendo pasar el amor_

Apretó los ojos con fuerza teniendo una lucha interna. En el fondo deseaba que Ymir jamás hubiera robado el poder titán por el que se tuvo que ir con Reiner y Bertholdt a cambio de Eren. Pero en el fondo sabía, que sin ese poder no hubieran podido conocerse. Sin ese poder Ymir no hubiera vuelto a ser humana y no hubiera escuchado esa conversación. Toda esa cadena de eventos que la llevaron hasta ella no hubiera sucedido. Tras esas decisiones el destino había hecho que ambas se encontrasen en ese fatídico lugar.

"Estaba lista para morir en la batalla de la torre… Desde el fondo de mi corazón había tenido suficiente…" – Un nudo en la garganta la hizo encogerse en el lugar donde estaba sentada y apretar fuertemente la taza que tenía entre las manos – "Tengo miedo de morir…" – Miro hacia la eternidad del cielo estrellado y otra lagrima rodo por su mejilla – "Quiero ser salvada" – una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ymir había permanecido a su lado no porque quería protegerla, sino porque quería ser protegida y por más que ella trato, no pudo conseguirlo.

 _Aqui estoy,_

 _con la sonrisa fingida_

 _que me dejo tu partida_

 _Como un verano sin sol_

"Ya no necesitamos vivir por el bien de nadie más… ¡Viviremos por nuestro bien!" – Recordó haberle dicho a Ymir en medio del ataque frenético del acorazado – "Si estoy contigo siento que no tendré miedo de nada que me arroje el mundo" – volvió a encogerse. Ahora mismo se sentía más perdida que antes. Volvió a la cocina a dejar la taza. Mañana seria otro día.

 _Aquí estoy,_

 _sin la mitad de mi vida,_

 _un callejón sin salida,_

 _viendo la vida pasar…_

Habían pasado varios meses. Ahora estaba al cargo del capital Levi y realmente no le agradaba mucho la idea de que los demás ahora conocieran la verdad acerca de su pasado. Pero lo había prometido. Dejaría de ocultar la cabeza como un avestruz y viviría con la cabeza en alto viviendo como quien era realmente. Historia Reiss. Y cargaría con las consecuencias que eso con llevaba. Aunque por ahora lo único que tenía permitido hacer era ocultarse. Y aun así era imposible alejarse de sus recuerdos. A veces soñaba con una mujer de pelo negro. Por ella había decidido ser una "buena chica" como comúnmente le llamaba, pero ahora realmente no sabía que pensar.

 _Aqui estoy,_

 _cantandole a la fortuna,_

 _soñando con tu cintura_

 _con lo que nunca será_

"Lo siento… es porque no fui capaz de endurecerme" – La voz de Eren la saco de su ensimismamiento. Lo miro extrañada. No entendía a que venía el comentario – "y ahora tenemos que hacer las cosas de esta forma"

"¿Porque te disculpas conmigo?" – Eren ahora la miraba extrañado. Su expresividad había cambiado a raíz de todos los eventos que habían acontecido. A veces parecía otra persona.

"Quieres apurarte y ayudar a Ymir… ¿Cierto?" – divago un poco en sus pensamientos tras la pregunta.

"¿Ayudar?... tal vez no sea 'ayudar'… Creo que mis sentimientos cambiaron" – Eren la miro con asombro – "Ymir hizo sus propias decisiones y vivió por ellas. Incluso en ese entonces no tenía ninguna razón para hacer algo. Todo lo que tengo es esta familia de la que apenas conozco. No creo que alguien como yo sea excluida de tan grandes responsabilidades"

"Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?" – Pregunto Eren tratando de entenderla un poco más.

"No lo sé" – Y realmente era cierto. No lo sabía.

 _Aqui estoy,_

 _enredado con la duda,_

 _durmiendome con la luna_

 _despertando con el sol_

"Te envidio Eren" – Soltó de repente la ojiazul – "Puede que en realidad sea difícil, pero siempre haces lo que quieres hacer. No solo tú. Parece que todos son así. Todos parecen tener algo tan importante, que ponen sus vidas en la línea del deber por ello" – Se detuvo un momento acomodando sus siguientes palabras – "Ymir cuido de mí. La verdadera yo que escogió la legion de reconocimiento, la yo que ni siquiera conozco. Pero…" – Su semblante entristeció y bajo la mirada – "Ahora que ella se ha ido, ya no sé quién soy, o que es lo que quiero… Apuesto que nunca creíste… que alguien como yo pudiera existir" – levanto la mirada para clavarla en Eren. En ese momento su interior estaba fracturado entre Christa, la que siempre se preocupaba y pensaba en los demás e Historia, la que no había sido amada por sus padres o por alguien. Ella no había deseado nacer en esta clase de vida.

"Yo no puedo hablar por los demás… pero por mi parte siempre me desagrado la forma en que actuabas antes…" –Historia ahora lo miraba sorprendida – "siempre te veías como si fueras forzada a hacer algo que no querías Tensa y artificial al tener sentimientos honestos. Ahora hay algo que me agrada de ti. Supongo que pareces normal ahora, en plan solo una estúpidamente honesta persona regular" – Historia solo pudo sonreír a medias.

 _Aqui estoy,_

 _con la sonrisa fingida_

 _que me dejo tu partida_

 _Como un verano sin sol_

Habían decidido que ella tomaría el lugar del trono como reina. Las cosas parecían ir aceleradamente. Después de la amenaza del capitán tras su indecisión de convertirse en la figura de mayor autoridad, no había tenido otra opción. Sabían que se estaban metiendo en la boca del lobo. Pero estaba decidido. Ella se convertiría en reina. Tras un secuestro y una batalla en uno de los distritos. Por fin había vuelto a ver cara a cara a su padre. Había logrado ver los recuerdos de Eren y hasta los suyos propios. Había descubierto que era su hermana y que había muerto a manos del padre de Eren.

Ahora sabia de la existencia del suero de titán y entendía en parte que había pasado con Ymir y los demás. Ahora era que entendía por qué estuvieron a punto de matarla y hacerla desaparecer. No pertenecía a una familia común y corriente. Pertenecía a la Familia Real.

 _Aquí estoy,_

 _sin la mitad de mi vida,_

 _un callejón sin salida,_

 _viendo la vida pasar…_

Después del encontronazo en el que sus sentimientos hicieron cortó circuito. En el que Eren le pedía perdón por haber lastimado a su familia (porque a pesar de todo era su familia) y haber logrado escapar no quedaba más.

"Vive tu vida con orgullo en tu corazón" - Esas palabras la habían llevado hasta donde se encontraba. No podía ser una buena chica y tampoco quería convertirse en Dios. Pero estaba segura que si ella veía a alguien llorando… como si no fuera necesitado en este mundo, ella le haría saber que no era verdad. Sin importar quien fuera, o en qué situación estuviera. Ella iría y lo rescataría. No quedaba más. Perdonaba a Eren por lo que había hecho. Perdonaba a Ymir por haberla abandonado, incluso, perdonaba a su padre por haber tratado de usarla. Viviría con las palabras que Ymir le había dejado. Y ahí estaba eligiendo entre huir o luchar.

"¿Has sido tú la encargada de acabar con ese titan" – se escuchaban murmullos – "¿Has sido tú la que salvo nuestra ciudad?, ¿Oye estas bien?, Está usando uniforme… ¿A qué unidad pertenecerá?"

No entendía si ella era la que se estaba moviendo por propia voluntad, no lo sabía. Pero sentía que en cualquier momento seria arrastrada por toda la multitud.

"Yo soy Historia Reiss… La verdadera gobernante de estas murallas"

 _Sin la mitad de mi vida,_

 _un callejón sin salida,_

 _viendo la vida pasar…_

"Debes darte prisa… te estamos esperando" – Le decía Sasha con una media sonrisa, Historia la miraba a través del espejo. Solo asintió

Y ahí se encontraba arrodillada mientras un miembro del consejo real tomaba la corona entre sus manos y la colocaba en su cabeza. Gritos eufóricos comenzaron a escucharse.

"¡Alguien tan pequeño nos salvó de los titanes! ¡Esa es la chica que derroto al enorme titán!. ¡La reina Historia!"

 _Sin la mitad de mi vida,_

 _un callejón sin salida,_

 _viendo la vida pasar…_

Después de la presentación y de desquitarse con Levi golpeándolo fue hasta el gran salón que sería ahora su hogar. Tiempo después mientras estaba pensativa viendo la ventana antes de una reunión con el consejo, no pudo evitar recordar aquel sueño que parecía un presagio, en el que veía a Ymir sonriéndole.

"¡TE VERE AHÍ! ¡Donde construyeron las dos torres cerca del palacio. Donde se puede tocar el cielo con las manos!"

En la mesilla, una carta que le había sido entregada. La escribía Ymir.

 _Aquí estoy_

"Querida Historia: Ahora mismo Reiner está detrás mío. Me está vigilando mientras te escribo esta carta de amor…"

 _Curándome las heridas_

"Es un tipo molesto. Nunca cambia. Pero me prometió que haría llegar esta carta a ti… Nunca los escogería a ellos antes que a ti… Moriré pronto…"

 _Durmiéndome con la luna_

"Cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo… había una libertad sin fin… y sigo viva hasta este día porque me seguí moviendo desde ese punto sin arrepentimientos. Lo que quiero decir es que… siendo sincera… no me puedo casar contigo todavía. Siempre Tuya. Ymir"

 _Despertando con el sol_

"Christa… no tengo derecho a decirte como vivir. Así que este es solo un deseo mío. Vive tu vida, con la cabeza en alto"

 _Aquí estoy…_


End file.
